When I met Ichigo
by Chlocat
Summary: My name is Lexi Aya and I moved into Karakura and started at the local High... As I clumsily stumbled I met an orange haired guy named Ichigo Kurosaki and thats where my life started to change drastically... I already had strange things happening but now... Have I fallen in love? What are those monsters and What On God's Earth is the Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

**Who's that guy?!**

**Hey, my name's Lexi Aya and I'm 15 years old, I live in Karakura town, Japan, with my dad, Shunsui and my dog Ryu! I moved here after my house was destroyed in a "gas explosion" but I know that there was a presence there, an evil one, and our house was smashed to pieces! So, here we are, my first day at Karakura High!**

***************** 5 minutes before 1****st**** period!*****************

**As I walked along the corridors, trying to find classroom 1-3 I tripped over my shoelace and clumsily stumbled for a while, until I fell into someone. As I scrambled up, I accidently head butted the person and as I stuttered an apology I looked up and his hair confused me! It was bright orange!**

"**Y-you're hair, It's a really nice colour, where did you get the dye?"**

**The orange haired guy did not seem happy! "I didn't dye this shrimp, how dare you, if anything you're hair looks fake! Any way who are you and where are you going?!"**

"**Errm I-I-I was err looking for classroom errr 1-3 . I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to offend you. My name is Lexi Aya, I just moved here from Tokyo with my dad! Errr… W-who are you?"**

"**I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, I am heading there now I shall walk you!"**

"**O-ok Thanks"**

**And that is how my powers awakened! By meeting this man, my life changed forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : Thanks for the reviews, questions guys, Keep them coming and if you PM me any questions or tips, I would be Grateful thanks… Here comes chapter 2 :D

-Chapter 2-

As the teacher started calling out the register names, I drifted off, half asleep, in a daze. I looked out of the window and I swear I could see someone on the roof. Wearing black! There was something on his back, a sword? No, it couldn't be… Then I noticed something, the orange hair. It looked like that kid I bumped into, what was his name? Kurosaki? Yes, that's it, it must be Ichigo Kurosaki, but shouldn't he be in school? I swear I saw him when I walked in, I know I did….

"Miss Aya, would you please listen or do you think your special, go stand outside please!"

"B-b-but Miss, errm…"

"Miss Aya, you may be new here, but you know how a school works Outside NOW"

"O-o-ok…"

-5 minutes later-

"Hey, you, Kurosaki, why are you wearing that weird outfit?"

"Wh-What…. Y-y-you can see me? But how, why, errrrm…. This is a dream Aya?"

"Don't Bull-shit with me… answer me… Why are you wearing that stupid outfit and why have you got a sword and why are there two of you? What is happening here?"

"Errrm- Well errm I better take you in to Urahara-san…."

"Who on god's earth is Urahara-san and why must you take me in… Answer my god-damn questions Carrot-Top"

"A-aya, are you ok?" –Damn, her attitude changes so quickly, she seemed so sweet and innocent, what's going on here? I hope Urahara-san can erase her memory, the sooner the better, she is turning out to be a real pain in the ass-

"Of course I'm ok baka… I can't believe YOU asked ME that, there are two of you a-and-and ermmm…."

"A-AYA! What's happening, your glowing, are you ok? AYAAAA! –Is that spiritual pressure coming off her? What's happening, if it carries on I'm going to have to fight off hollows, I will take her to Urahara-San, he will know what to do….-

****************************** 3 hours later**********************

"W-w-where am I?

"Aaaahhh Miss Aya… nice to see you are awake and well, we didn't know what had happened to you, maybe you could explain? But before you do, my name is Kiskue Urahara! Nice to meet you…"

"Y-you're Uruhara….."

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

So, there was chapter two… short I know… but don't really know what to do…. Updates may become less frequent because school is back on soon but enjoy, remember PM me idea's and does anyone fancy making a cover photo? Eternally grateful Chloé xx


	3. Author's Note, Plese Read 3 x

Hey guys, I am super sorry, but I can't write until the Easter holidays, which is only a couple of weeks away from now, I will write it on the way to my camp site and will upload it when I get there! I have been studying the bleach characters in a lot more depth (Watching the series again ;) ) Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story and stuff, Reviews and questions? I would be happy to answer! I hope you have some, and if you want inbox me some ideas that I can incorporate into my story, to save me from some serious writers block! Hope to hear from all my readers 3 Love you guys ;) Chlocat xx


	4. Please Read IMPORTANT!

Hey guys,

I am super super sorry for the delay in writing but i am doing the duke of edingburg 5 days a week and the weekend i do my homework :/ very busy girl at the moment and my exams start in a couple of weeks so we may have to wait a while before i can upload again :/ but please keep watch for an update and feel free to review the previous chapters, message me if you need me and i hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Again, i am sorry for the delay and the next time i upload it will be awesome and long :D love you guys so much, thanks for reading...

Chlocat xx :*


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I haven't been updating recently due to exams, school, life and all that sort of rubbish I hope you haven't missed me too much! The exams are still on so updates are slow! I thought of this idea in the car, after watching yet another 10 episodes of Bleach :3 *addicted* probably a little crappy but here you go :P Chloé xx

-Ichigo's P.O.V-

"U-u-urahara? B-b-but it's you. You were the one there, when that fire. But this is impossible, will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!"

-She stuttered then went white, then got angry. Her mood swings so fast. Baka, why can't I figure what's wrong with this annoying kid!-

"ICHIGO, GOD DAMNIT! LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMB ASS! Who is this guy! Where did you find him?" –She was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, all Kiskue was doing was sitting there smirking, like the idiot he was!-

"Urahara is a … old friend; he has helped me through some … rough times recently, why? You seem to know the guy." –Urahara better not have a dodgy past, I swear to god! I can't de dealing with all his shit!-

Kiskue just sat there, smirking away. He knew about this girl! Lexi Aya, daughter of Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad 10 captain, and Mizi Shakuro, human, and writer of the hit novel, paranormal beings!

***************16 Years Ago, Karakura town, Riverbank Party************

"Excuse me, I'm Mizi, Mizi Shakuro, I'm new to town and, erm, would you mind telling me where the nearest bakery is? I am seriously craving an iced bun"

"Hi Mizi, I'm Toshiro, sure! Here follow me, we can go the back way!"

"Oh, thank you so much Toshiro, if only everyone in this town was as nice as you! Just this morning a bunch of children barged past me and made me drop all of my groceries, everything was ruined!"

"Oh my god, are you ok? Man, kids these days they're just so damn rude! Are you ok? Did they hurt you? –Damn it, why do I care so much for this girl! She's like 20, god. Where's my cool gone? I should just leave her here. But what if she gets hurt? This is bad, this is very bad!-

"Toshiro, are you ok? You look lost in your own little word! Have I offended you? I have haven't i! Oh god, what did I say? –I'm babbling yet again, oh god he's so hot! I just can't help it! Maybe he's got a girlfriend, those lips, oh god, oh god, oh god! Screw the bun! I want him!-

Toshiro leaned in to kiss Mizi, she returned it back, and even more powerful, even more passionate, she wanted him, no needed him! And he the same!

"Shiro, come back with me tonight, please!"

"O-ok, anything for you Mizi!" –This is a bad, bad idea. Isn't there a rule, it isn't possible to get her pregnant is it? Screw rules, screw thoughts!-

He thought no more of it as he was lead through the streets, the occasional kiss brought motivation and senselessness back to him!

Ok guys, there it was. I know, probably awful as I am awful at all this romance crap, and as for whatever happened after being led home, well you can imagine that as I reeeeeeeeeeallllllly don't fancy writing some LEMONS :P Sorry to disappoint. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and the length is a bit bigger than usual so maybe you will enjoy it! Plleeeeeeeeeeease leave a review and message me if you have a question, suggestion or anything like that! Thanks, Chloé xx


End file.
